The Godfather
by Lila Caffee
Summary: A young girl from New York falls into the life of Charlie Eppes. Why is she there, and how does he become her Godfather? And how does Amita fit in to all this? Rated for the show.
1. Adjustments

Carla

A/N: Hey! I wrote this after I saw an episode of NUMB3RS. I'm new to the series, so take it easy. I've only watched 5 episodes. I'm working on how to watch more, and I'll watch the ones on CBS when I have time. Anywho, I need 1-3 daring souls to help me. If you want to be in this FF, I need:

Your Name (Made-up):

A quickie description (hair, eyes, anything):

Where your parent works (CIA, FBI, CalSci, LAPD, etc.):

And a major attribute (Smart, pretty, strong, etc.):

If you make a guy character, you are most likely in! I need 4. So if you make two, you have a much better chance.

My name is Carla. I'm 13-years-old. I have green eyes, and dark brown hair. This is the story of how I became a member of the LAPD, the godchild of Charlie Eppes, and how I got smart.

It all started about 6 months ago. I was on a plane to LA, for I don't know how long. My dad was an astronaut, and my mom was a full time surgeon, so I had no one to take care of me. That's where Aunt Amita came in. My parents paid her 10,000 to take care of me. Aunt Amita lived in California, while I lived in New York.

On the way there, I couldn't stop sulking. I didn't want to go, and I could've taken care of myself. My mom didn't think so, so now I'm sitting on a plane to a place where I would be spending at least a year. Little did I know, I'd love LA and live there forever.

When I got off the plane, I grabbed my luggage and ran out the door. I hailed a taxi, got in, and dialed Amita's cell phone.

"Could you hold on a sec?" I said to the Taxi driver. I went back to my cell. (Bold means on the other line, Italics are Carla's thoughts)

**Hello? **_A man's voice?_

"Hi, can I speak to Amita? This is Carla."

**She's busy at the moment, can I help you?**

"Yeah. Amita forgot to tell me her address, can you tell me?"

Yes I can. She lives at 2901 W. Dorchester St.

"Thanks. And who might I be thanking?"

My name is Charlie. Charlie Eppes.

"Thank you Charlie."

I hung up my Blackberry Razor, and told the taxi driver where to go, "2901 W. Dorchester St."

I arrived at a small white house, and dropped off my stuff. A young adult walked by with a messengerbag that said: _**CalSci**_. The door was locked, so I tried the back door. Nada. _CalSci, CalSci, that sounds familiar. Wait, isn't that where Aunt Amita works? Yeah. _

I went back to the front yard, and the taxi was still there. _Finally, some good luck._ I got in and said, "CalSci please." I started down the road to the California Institute of Science. _What time is it? 4:30? Yeah, that's sounds right. I wonder if College gets out at 2:40, like normal school? Probably not. It probably goes till 6. That would make sense. That way, after the last class, you could eat dinner. Hmm…_ I got out of the taxi, paid the driver, and started looking. _There are so many people. All the students are pretty tall. How am I ever going to find her? Wait… I could try the sensible way. _

I found the administrative offices, at last. Out in front, they had a sign with all the teachers last names, classroom numbers, and subject. _Hold on a sec… I don't even know my own aunts last name! She is on my Mom's side. Maybe something can help me here…No, No, No, No, No, No, No, Wait!_ The lines to which she had her finger on read:

Professor Eppes ………………… Rm. 316 …………………Mathematics

_Is that the guy I talked to on the phone? That seems like my best bet. Besides, if it is the guy, maybe he can tell me where Aunt Amita's classroom is. I mean, if he knows her address, he might know her classroom._

"Excuse me, can you tell me where to find Professor Eppes classroom?" I asked a student.

"Oh sure. I'll show you," she lead me to one of the college buildings marked _**Mathematics**_, "Now, go to the 3rd floor and walk down the hallways until you see his name on one of the doors. Kay?"

"Thanks."

I walked though the twisting hallways until I found it. I entered and saw a tall, curly-haired man writing vigorously on a chalkboard. He didn't seem to notice I had walked in. "Hello?" I said quietly. I walked up closer to the chalkboards and saw that he was writing equations and expressions. "Ah-hem," I coughed. No answer. I mustered up some courage and tapped him on the shoulder.

"WHAT?" he half-yelled. He scared me so bad, I nearly jumped onto one of the large tables behind me, "Oh, sorry. Uh…" he said apologizing, "I didn't… who are you?"

"My name is Carla, the one you talked to on the phone. I had some trouble finding my Aunts classroom, and I recognized your name and…" I rambled.

"And you were hoping I could help you find it," he said finishing my sentence, "Well, I can show you where Amita is right now. I believe she's in the Quad. Wait…Amita's your…Aunt?"

"Yes. Amita is my Mom's sister, and I don't know my mom's maiden name," I shrugged.

A/N: Soooo? Whaddya think? This is my 1st NUMB3RS ff, so I need some help with it. If there is anything I've missed, tell me. And please review!


	2. Authors Note!

A/N: This is just a quickie note to say thanks for all the entries

A/N: This is just a quickie note to say thanks for all the entries. I'm done taking the main 10, but I will need popular girls, nerds, and jerks.

THANKS TO:

Honour Society

SMARTALIENQT

Pink Blackberry Girl

Aussie Imp

YOU ARE ALL AWESOME! If you want to help me majorly, I suggest reviewing. It will keep me motivated. Thanks! Oh, and this is a Charmita story. Most characters are in it!


	3. New Life

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was waiting for my movie to come on, and it was about an hour 'til it was on. Numb3rs episodes take about an hour, so I sat down and watched the pilot on my iPod (brand new nano chromatin! ^_^) I got so into it, I started doing a little surfing on Youtube, and I remembered how I had this FanFic, and well…you know the rest. BTW, did anyone else notice that in HSM3, Gabriella went to CalSci? The hallway where Charlie meets Larry to discuss Larry's multi-dimensional theory (I don't know…) in the first episode is featured!

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? If I owned Numb3rs, this story would be an episode!

"Follow me," Charlie motioned for me to walk with him. Charlie walked sorta fast, and I found myself half-jogging to keep up.

"So, how do you know Amita?" I asked, curious, " Are you her boyfriend or something?"

"Uhh…" Charlie said hesitantly. He was saved when a beautiful brunette smiled at him. "Amita!"

My Aunt looked very different than the last time I saw her. Last time we had met, she was in her 5th year of college. I had been 5 then. Sure, she had sent e-mails, and we had had phone calls, but I hadn't physically seen her in about a decade. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a white blouse, and a brown jacket. She had brown high heel shoes that had to be at least 2 inches high. Her hair was wavy and a deep brown, her brown eyes twinkling at Charlie.

Either they both liked each other and they both knew it, or Charlie Eppes was a nerd and blind to a woman's affections. I was guessing it was a mix.

"Charlie!" they hugged and it was evident he liked her. I giggled, and that's when Amita took notice of me. She looked at me for a second and that's when it hit me: _I looked completely different then the last time she saw me._

"Aunt Amita, its me. Carla," I smiled. It took her a moment to register what I was telling her, but then she embraced me. This was the first time I had felt almost happy about moving to Los Angeles. Then the questions and comments started.

"Oh, Carla, you've gotten so big! And so tall! How is Meena?" she asked like any relative who hadn't seen you in a long time.

"Mom's great, just a little over-worked," I said, now fully relaxed. I could tell she was going to be the fun aunt.

"So, how did you meet…?" she glanced at Charlie and then at me.

"Oh, well, I called your cell phone, but you didn't answer, Charlie did. He gave me your address, and I asked him his name. Then, when I couldn't get in and wait at the house, I remembered you worked at CalSci. So, I took a cab over, but I couldn't remember your last name. I remembered Charlie's though, so I went over to his classroom, and he knew you were here," I realized I kind of rushed it there for a second, but Amita, being a girl, understood the main aspects of my story.

She went over to Charlie and smiled a smile that could win her a beauty pageant. (Ooh, I like these analogies! Maybe they'll come in handy…) and said, "Thank you, Charlie, for bringing my niece to me." She paused, kissed him on the cheek, and offered her hand to me. I took it, and for a second, I felt like a little girl again.

START OF FLASHBACK

"C'mon Carla, I wanna show you something!" My older, very obnoxious cousin Esha was running though the forest. She was 8, three years older than I was. I kept up with her as much as I could, but I was soon left behind. I tried to keep up, but I tripped and scraped my knee.

I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks as the cries came howling out my mouth. I heard a voice yelling, "Who's in there?"

I sniffled and screamed, "It's Carla and my knee hurts!" At that point I was bawling, and I heard someone near me. I opened my eyes and saw my Aunt standing in front of me in a windbreaker and jeans.

She stroked me face and hair and kept saying, "It's okay Carla, it's okay. She picked me up in her arms and carried me back to my house. We were having a family reunion.

Once inside, she cleaned me up, and bandaged my leg. She made sure I could walk again and then said mischievously, "Now, lets go tell Esha's mommy what she did." She took my hand, and we walked off.

END OF FLASHBACK

That night, Amita and I were unpacking my suitcase in the guest bedroom upstairs. My mind wandered as I placed my things on the desk, my posters on the bulletin board Amita had given me for a home-warming gift, my books in the bookshelf. I placed a few easily wrinkled clothes in the closet and the rest in my dresser. Amita had disappeared a few minutes ago to pick up some pizza for dinner.

I stepped out onto the porch on the second floor. I smiled and let the soft, early summer breeze caress my cheeks and I smiled. I closed my eyes and let my thoughts wander. I pulled out my iPod and pressed shuffle. Boys Like Girls came on. I pressed pause went back in my room and pressed play. I mouthed the words to The Great Escape and started dancing to it. I didn't care how stupid I looked, it felt good to be myself for once. Scratch that, it felt GREAT. I didn't notice that the porch doors were still open.

Amita came in with the pizza and I grabbed a slice and laid down on the couch. Realizing what I had done, I looked up to Amita who had done the same on the arm chair next to her.

"So, Charlie…" I skillfully started a conversation.

"Charlie?" she asked. I had caught her a little off guard.

"He's kinda cute in the curly-haired geeky kinda way. Do you like him?" I sat up leaning toward her. I put my slice on top of the box that was laying on the coffee table.

"What? Charlie?" she tried to act innocent, but I saw right through her.

"Yes, Charlie. I saw the way you acted!"

"Fine, I think he's cute and sweet and smart and…and…"

"And I shouldn't be telling you this!" We laughed and I felt my bond with her strengthen. She was like the older sister I didn't have.

"Fine," I started, "Change of subject. What about school for me?"

"Well, I can't enroll you now, it's two weeks before school ends, so you should get to know the neighborhood. I'll take you around, and you can come to CalSci if you want."

"What about credit? I need to makeup the two weeks," I groaned.

"Charlie gives lectures for beginners math, and he also has a few fun classes you can attend. Anyway, you'll probably be spending some time with him, so you'll pick up a few math tricks."

I shrugged and finished my piece of pizza.

A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! And to all you who I have excepted characters from, you'll be seeing them soon. Within the next two chapters, I hope to have met them all.


End file.
